the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angry Birds Movie/Credits
Full credits for The Angry Birds Movie. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures and Rovio Animation presents Crawl Art Marketing & Promotions The Original Angry Birds Game Created by Jaakko Iisalo Tumo Lehtinen Miika Virtanen Tuomas Erikoinen Raine Märi Niklas Hed Mikael Hed Matthew Wilson Joonas Mäkilä Mikko Järvinen Antti Laitinen Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Supervising Animators Julius Kwan Robert Lehman William Moten Daniel Pozo Philip Rudolph Kesley Wagner Kevin Webb CG Supervisors Mario Capellari R Stirling Duguid Clint Hanson Cam Langs Nicola Lavender Modeling Modelers Darrell Abney Joy Chung Shinya Ishii Adrien Montero Barbaros Sarisozen James Chan Mike Sungjoon Hong Yeaji Lee Ryan Saper Angela Smaldone Character Setup Layout Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Mark Gelfuso Sadaf Sydea Multani Richard Turner May Chow Leita Lewis Ellery Oritz Brian Walters Character Pipeline Character Pipeline Supervisor John Wood Character Pipeline TDs Dan Ziegler Ryab Sarah Cushman Kaitlyn Fox Carlo Cherisier Eric J Flores David Kenley Gregory Tornn Matte Painting Matte Paint Lead Suki Lee Matte Painters John Bevelheimer Joshua Caez Thomas Roland Johnson Mark Antony Orme Daveed Shwartz Marcos Shih Alfonso Villar Matte Paint Coordinator Renee Mondor Look Development Look Development Artists David Conlon Dale Drummond Pooya Ghobadpour Michael Lasker Shun Sing Edward Lee Bret St Clair Texture Paint Lead Edwin Fabros Texture Painters Nathalie Buce Him Headstrom Jiyoung Lee Hayyim Sanchez Allen Gonzales S.O.C. Susan Kornfeld Hee-Chel Nam Suan Ching Tan Production Mighty Eagle Sequence Animation by Rovio Animation, Ltd. Builders of a Universe: Angry Birds Short Form Animation Coming soon! Rovio Entertainment Chairman of Rovio Entertainment Kaj Hed Coming soon! Sony Pictures Imageworks Resource Management Lead PST John Selby Spence VII PSTs Andy Kong Mei Cheung Arundeep (Tony) Dhami Noel Eaton Colin Grey Jordan Phillips Michaela Ragoonath Alex Van Nieuwkuyk Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Sony Pictures Imageworks Development Group Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray John Bradley Welborn Color Scientist Kaz Tanaka Software Engineers Jesse Andrewarth Valerie Bernard Xinling Chen Gina Chuang Kevin Coats Alejandro Conty Francois Coulon Marc-Andre Davingnon Michael Dolan Scott Englert Kasra Faghihi Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Derek Haase Daniela Hasenbring Junko C. Igarashi Umberto Lazzari Mike Lyons Lucas Miller Kenneth Nicol Irfa Nisar Daniel Paul Sheerin Clifford Stein Leonardo Szew Taisuke Tanimura Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Mariatta Wijaya Yudi Xue Technology Coordinator Shane Birdsill Sony Pictures Imageworks Production Management & Infrastructure Suzanne Labrie • Regaye M. Fulcher • Marilyn Fausto Sony Pictures Imageworks Training & Artist Development Greg Berridge • J.C. Cornwell • Michelle Ledesma • Steven Vargas Sony Pictures Imageworks Artist Management Samantha Brown Natalie DeJohn Ruth Gibson Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jody Jessop Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Oscar Peralta Rosie Server Diane St. Clair Sony Pictures Imageworks Studio Infrastructure Bret Allen Tracy Baxter Nikki Bell Kayla Berger Jill Shane Butler Brendan Ryan Raymond Wong Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Engineering Systems Engineers Hannag Armengol Robb Begga Gerardo De la Cruz Alejandro Galindo Nicholas Gamba Stewart Hoffman Farnoosh Kaihani Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Justin Lee Taryn McDonnell Jordan McMillan Terence Mills Joshia Perez Mark M. Pinder Alexander Prigarin Angel Trujillo Dan Villarreal Alex Wallace Andrew Watkins Yuki Yamanaka Sony Pictures Imageworks Senior Management Randy Lake Rick Mischel Shauna Bryan Songs "The Original Angry Birds Theme" Written by Ari Pulkkinen "Paranoid" Written by John Osbourne, Tony Iommi, William Ward, Terence Butler Performed by Black Sabbath Courtesy of Downlane Limited (UK) "Sound of Da Police" Written by Rodney Maurice Lemay, Lawrence Parker, Bryan J. Chandler, Eric V. Burdon and Alan Lomax Performed by KRS-One Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Behind Blue Eyes" Written by Pete Townshend Performed by Limp Bizkit Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Wonderful Life" Written by Teddy Geiger, Tom Straete Lagergren and Ammar Malik Performed by Matoma Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Explode" Written by Charlotte Aitchison and Greg Kurstin Performed by Charli XCX Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. / Warner Music U.K. Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Friends" Written by Blake Shelton and Jessi Alexander Performed by Blake Shelton Courtesy of Warner Music Nashville By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Close to You" Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by Sally Stevens Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation "Rock You Like a Hurricane" Written by Rudolf Schenker, Klaus Meine, Herman Rarebell Performed by Scorpions Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Wild Thing" Written by Matt Dike, Anthony Smith, Marvin Young Performed by Tone Loc Courtesy of The Bicycle Music Company, Inc. "The Mighty Eagle Song" Written by Jon Vitti Composed by Salla Hakkola "Fight" Written and Performed by Steve Aoki "On Top of the World" Written by Daniel Sermon, Daniel Reynolds, Alexander Grant and Benjamin McKee Performed by Imagine Dragons Courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Never Gonna Give You Up (7' Mix)" Written by Mike Stock, Matthew James Aitken and Peter Alan Waterman Performed by Rick Astley Courtesy of BMG Rights Management (US) LLC "The Mighty Red Song" Written by Jon Vitti and John Cohen Composed by Salla Hakkola "I Will Survive" Written by Dino Fekaris and Frederick Perren Performed by Demi Lovato Demi Lovato appears courtesy of Island Records/Safehouse Records Soundtrack Available on Atlantic Records Development Support from the Finnish Film Foundation/Kaisu Isto With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Special Thanks Geoffrey Arend Alison Beckett Mark Burton Kimberly Dennison Karen Dufilho-Rosen Robert Fisher Jr. Camilla Hed Mikko Huttunen Mika Ihamuotlia Blanca Juti Harri Koponen Steven Lili Erwin Madrid Pekka Rantala Willie Real Mikko Setälä Chris Sheban Damien Simonklein Herkko Soininen Richard Starzak Teemu Suila Genndy Tartakovsky Andrea Taylor Randall Van Nostrand Niklas Zennström Production Babies Julien Belanger • Samantha Cohen • Avery Daniel Cushman • Lily Engel Autumn Gong • Pihla Gustafsson • Michael Yechan Jeong • Kettu Kälviäinen Linux Kyykoski • Putthipon Lertwirojkul • Caleb Liv • Megan Emiko McLaughlin Ryland Napier • Eric English Natale • Stephen J. Parker • Zachary Rice • James Simacco Julia Tulloch • Maxim Vozniuk • Nicolas Vozniuk • Liam Wilson • Rory Wilson © 2016 Rovio Animation, Ltd. and Rovio Entertainment, Ltd. All rights reserved. Rovio Animation, Ltd. and Rovio Entertainment, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits